


Havoc

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Deidara-centric. Deidara runs off before his bill can be paid and is chased by two chuunin. Deidara finds it's a good excuse to practice his art while having his fun.





	Havoc

Laughter could be heard throughout the village, followed by shouts to halt. Summery blue eyes glanced back over their owner's shoulder, blond locks brushing over the opposite shoulder.  
  
He rose his hands, turning so he was now facing the nin chasing him, holding the palms of his hands out so that they were facing the nin as well. At the same instant, three tongues stuck out at the panting shinobi.  
  
“You're gonna have to catch me, un!” The boy laughed, taunting as he turned on his heels and continued running toward the safety of his home.  
  
“Deidara! Stop running and work for your meals!” The chuunin continued their chase. Though they were considered 'higher-level' shinobi, they did not see the mice scurry into their pathway.  
  
The young blond ducked and hid in one of the few bushes in the village, a grin spreading on his face as he watched. When the two nin got close enough to his mice, Deidara brought a hand in front of his face. By this time, the nin were skidding to a halt, having just realized that the clay mice were definitely _not_ ordinary. However, before they could, the child muttered one word:  
  
“Katsu!”  
  
That instant, the clay animals exploded, throwing both rubble and shinobi from the force of the blast. More laughter could be heard from afar as a few of the nearby townsfolk rushed to help the fallen chuunin back to their feet.  
  
The laughter faded as Deidara moved further up the mountain, ignoring the shouts following him. Today was definitely going to end on a good note. The nin obviously weren't going to give up anytime soon despite the numerous explosions along the mountain. Might was well show them bigger fireworks to scare them off.  
  
Maybe he'd try a cat this time?


End file.
